


Pinch and Squeal

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Wax Play, bottom!Murdoc, but it's all good, crying?, top!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Ball gag with a bright red ball and it’s matching butt plug. Spreader bar and handcuffs. Leather collar. Looking over his immobilized, silenced boyfriend 2D went through the list again in his head. Was he missing anything?





	Pinch and Squeal

Ball gag with a bright red ball and it’s matching butt plug. Spreader bar and handcuffs. Leather collar. Looking over his immobilized, silenced boyfriend 2D went through the list again in his head. Was he missing anything? With a shrug, he picked up the leather flogger at his side and faced the bassist. 

Murdoc was lying on the bed, face down, ass up. He could barely move a muscle and there was no way to speak around the silicone in his mouth. He was helpless, defenceless. Hell, he was wearing a collar with 2D’s name on it. Still, he caught Stuart’s gaze and returned it with a confident wink, unwilling to appear weak.  

“Don’t sass me,” 2D warned, striking the other once, twice, three times across the backs of his thighs. Murdoc stiffened but didn’t flinch or moan. “An’ dont’ try to act tough.”

He slapped the whip across him again and again, with no pauses in between. “You’re my bitch, Murdoc, I’m in charge here.” The older man shuddered but threw another wink over his shoulder, taunting Stu.

“You asked for it,” 2D said calmly. He set the whip aside after another few seconds, and reached over to his side, grasping one of the candles. “S’gonna be hot.”

He tipped the candle over, letting the wax flow over the side and onto Murdoc’s back in large rivers. The first time he’d done this with the bassist, he’d been cautious, dripping tiny amounts at a time and unknowingly frustrating the other. Now he knew exactly how Murdoc liked it.

“Mmphf!” Murdoc grunted, the chains clanking against each other as he jerked. 2D didn’t stop the flow of wax, thoroughly enjoying the way the green man’s skin reddened.

“Did that hurt, Mudsy?” he singsonged, setting the candle aside to re-fill. Murdoc nodded, glaring at him over his shoulder. 2D just smiled.

“Too bad,” he answered, lifting the flogger again to whip at the backs of his thighs. “You like it anyway, you tart.”

He continued on with the rhythm of whipping Murdoc, dripping wax over his back, then repeat. Each time Murdoc moaned and writhed just a little bit longer, a little bit harder. He was careful to keep an eye on the other’s face, watching closely for any sign he was slipping from good pain, too bad. Despite the tears streaming down his face and the clench of teeth against rubber, Murdoc hadn’t given the signal to slow down.

2D wished he could watch the flail redden Murdoc’s skin all day, but his arm was starting o get tired and he’d picked up on the way the bassist flinched away from each strike just a little bit more. With one last slap he tossed the whip aside and got up on the bed, kneeling beside Murdoc.

The bassist was shaking, sweat and tears dripping to the bed. 2D leaned down to his face and kissed him gently on the cheek. Murdoc leaned into the kiss as much as he could but 2D wound a hand around the collar and pulled him back.

“Ah-ah, no movin’,” he chided, still with that shit-eating grin on his face. This time Murdoc didn’t sass him, so the singer straightened up and shuffled behind the other. Maybe Murdoc deserved a little treat for behaving. “You’re doin’ so well, love.”

With practised ease, Stu walked his hands down and around the bassist, working him from the shoulders to his pecks, down to his hips and finally his cock. As expected, it was hard and dripping, just begging to be touched. He started a gentle, teasing rhythm of stroking and squeezing. Murdoc choked out a groan and let his head dip down into the bedding.

“You’re such a slut, Muds, getting off to me beatin’ the shit outta you,” 2D said, kissing along the other’s spine and lower back. “But then again, I get off on doin’ the beatin’.”

“Mmm!” Murdoc made a sound that sounded a little like a scream as 2D began kissing closer and closer to his hole. When he got close enough to begin licking and sucking the sensitive skin around the butt plug Murdoc made the same sound, only louder and higher pitched. Paying him no mind 2D kept at it, stepping back to thrust the butt plug in a little bit and grind it against his prostate.

“You must be aching to come by now,” 2D observed. They’d been goin’ at it for at least an hour, two if you counted the movie and makeout beforehand.

“Mmmphf!” Murdoc moaned as best he could as 2D dragged the plug out and set it aside. 2D admired his partners stretched out hole, leaning in and running his tongue around the rim. The clanking of handcuffs was music to his ears.

“Should I take pity on you, Mudsy? D’you think you’ve earned the right to come?” He wasn’t really interested in Murdoc’s response. It was weird to think that when they’d started this, 2D had been unsure if he’d like it. Now he looked forward to their little scenes, coming up with new ideas throughout the week to use on the bassist on the weekends.

“Hm, well, you’re lucky because,” Stu paused to unbuckle his belt, letting the leather slap lightly against the other’s skin, “I’ve been thinkin’ about your sweet ass all day and I can’t wait anymore.”

With no more warning, he lined up and mounted Murdoc in one quick movement. Even though the plug had been keeping him open and stretched for quite some time, Murdoc still jolted at the intrusion. 2D started a brutal pace, using the bassist for his own pleasure completely. Murdoc could only moan and take it, just like Stu liked.

“Hngh… take it Murdoc, take it. Fuck, your arse was made for my cock.”

“Mm, mmphf!” Murdoc turned his head to the side, watching the singer behind him. Stu caught him watching and smirked.

“You like watchin’ yourself get fucked, slut? Next time I’ll screw you agains’ a mirror, give you a good view,” 2D panted, reaching down to tug at the collar around Murdoc’s neck. The bassist’s moans were cut off with a whine as 2D cut off his air supply.

“Fuck, Murdoc,” Stuart gasped, watching the other writhe and gasp on his prick. “M’gonna fill you up with my come till it spills outta you.”

With a panicked sort of choked noise, Murdoc came under him, jerking hard enough that 2D made a mental note give him a massage later. He also released the collar, letting Murdoc’s head fall into the pillow. “Ngh, can’t believe you came without a hand on you, whore.”

Murdoc’s moans and whines turned a little more desperate and a lot more pitiful as 2D continued to plow him. “Maybe I should keep you here, Mudsy. Nice and open for whenever I want a shag, my own little hole to fuck.”

2D groaned, finally coming into the bassist with his hands gripping tightly to his hips. Just like he’d promised, come leaked out of Murdoc’s ass as he pulled out and flopped down on the bed. He took a moment before springing into action, unlocking the spread and cuffs from Murdoc’s arms and legs. Next came the ball gag, and finally the collar.

“D’you need to burn cream, Muds?” 2D asked quietly. Murdoc shook his head, and 2D took that as the sign to lay back down and grab the glass of water on the bedside table. “Drink some of this for me.”

“Thanks,” Murdoc whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming. He drank half the glass then passed it back to 2D. The singer put it back on the table and turned to the bassist, opening his arms.

“Come ’ere.”

Murdoc slid into his arms, hissing a little as 2D drew him in close. The singer adjusted his hold to avoid the wax and bruises. “You’re really gettin’ good with that whip, Dents. I was thinkin’ of findin’ something else though, somethin’ new to try out. You have any ideas?”

“I’ve had lots of practise,” 2D teased as he smirked just out of Murdoc’s eyeline, knowing exactly what the bassist was fishing for. “Sounds like you have an idea though.”

Murdoc was quiet for a moment before he looked up, his tired, sated expression morphing into a lecherous one. “You ever try paddlin’?”


End file.
